Garo: The Dark Warrior!
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Jeff and Lydia's son, Jacob, is chosen to fight Horrors as the new Garo, the Horrors being summoned from a resurrected Horror named Gyanon. Jacob also sides with other Makai Knights to defeat this Horror.


Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with a new story called "Garo: The Dark Savior". Basically, Jeff and Lydia's son, Jacob, is chosen to fight Horrors as the new Garo, the Horrors being summoned from a resurrected Horror named Gyanon. Jacob also sides with other Makai Knights to defeat this Horror.

Keita Amemiya owns Garo, Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh!, KKSparks/GamingFictions2013 and I own Jacob "Richland" Woods and Scarlet "Richland" Woods, cmara/Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Rosario+Vampire is owned by Akihisa Ikeda, J.G Quintel owns Regular Show, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing, Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA, Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, Square-Einx owns Kingdom Hearts, Nintendo owns L.O.Z, LucasArtsand George Lucas owns Star Wars, Tite Kubo owns Bleach, Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend and sister-figure, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and my buddy, WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12)

Now, let's start the story, shall we?

 **When there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of Knights, mankind was given hope.**

 **Narration by Zaruba**

" _Centuries ago, a speices of monsters ravaged humanity. They possessed people with darkened souls, and fed on the souls of innocent humans. These monsters were led to be called "Horrors"."_

" _These Horrors were lead by one king:_ _Gyanon, the "Fangs of Messiah"_ _."_

 _"_ _However, a group of Makai Priests split Gyanon's evil into 10 different Horrors, making it easy to deal with."_

 _"All 10 of the Horrors, along with Ganyon, wer_ _e sealed away, centuries ago."_

 _Year: 24XX_

 _Location: Duel Academy_

 _Night Time_

 _Slifer Red Boy's Dorm_

 _It shows a boy about 17 in age with back length silver-white hair. He wore the Slifer Red boy's uniform, and his eyes were dark blue. This was Jacob "Richland" Woods. The son of Jeff the Killer and Lydia Richland._

 _"_ _You know." said Jacob, his voice sounding like Antonio Garcia from Power Rangers "I'm starting to think that somethin' good might happen soon."_

 _Jacob went to his bed and yawned._

 _"Tomorrow is a new day after all..." said Jacob as he went to sleep._

 _(OP: "WAGA NA WA GARO" by JAM PROJECT)_

( **Furikaerazu hashire** **Kono jidai wo kakenukete yuke** **gekijou no naka de** ) It shows Jacob as Garo, the Golden Knight, alongside Tsukune Aono as Zero, Knight of the Silver Fang, and Ichigo Kurosaki as Dan, the White Sun Knight

( **Yami no tourai wo houjiru kane ga narihibiku kaze ga sawagidasu** ) It shows Horrors flying in the sky, and it shows Sosuke Aizen as Kiba, the Dark Knight, Grimjoww as Giru, the Wicked Bones Knight, and Luke Valentine as Zex, the Darkness Knight.

( **Itetsuku** **machi** **ni sasayaku yomai domo no koe kuzuredasu sekai** ) It shows some Makai Priests, such as Lyman Banner, Walter Dornez, and Miroku.

( **Inori wo kometa kin no tusrugi wa yami ni aragau saigo no tate to naru** ) It shows the past users of the Garo Armor, Taiga Saezima, Kouga Saezima, Raiga Saezima, Dogai Ryuga, Leon Luis, and Alfonso San Valiante passing their power onto Jacob

( **Inochi to (hikikae ni) sono na wo yakitsukero FLASH!** ) Jacob points his Makai Sword into the air, and traces a circle with it, before snapping it down, transforming into Garo

( **Ooshiku** **tobe** **wo** **sora** **wo kedataku mae yume wo** ) Giga, Yaiba and Zen are slashing away at Horrors, as Gai fires 10 arrows a giant Horror, Gaia swings his massive broadsword at a school of Horrors, Zoro and Zero cutting Horrors down left and right, Dan and Lord stabbing and slashing at Horrors, Baron cutting Horrors down with his scimitar, Kurou using his shurikens in tandem with his sword, Bado zapping Horrors with thunder, and Garo hacking down Horrors like trees

( **Asayake ni shouri no yaiba wo kazase** ) The people's voices reach Garo, and he then transforms into Master Garo

( **Sen no yami wo kudake sono sadame wo kakenukero** ) It shows Garo on Gouten holding the Garo Zanbaken, Zero on Ginga holding the Ginroken, and Dan on Hayate holding his spear, charging through a swarm of Horrors, slashing them with their weapons. And they see Giru and Zex, with Kiba on Raigou in the center, holding the Enma Zankokuken

( **Shinku ni tagiru honoo wo moyashi tsukuse** **GARO** **!** ) Garo walks off, the sunlight shining off of his armor as the logo appears.

(end of OP)

Chapter 1: Fossil

It shows a man with black hair in a ponytail. This was Solf J. Kimblee, an ex State Alchemist known as the "Crimson Alchemist" who used Alchemy in the form of EXPLOSIONS, and killed a lot of people

"Didn't ya hear?" said one guard

"Hear what?" said another

"Kimblee's being executed today." said the guard to his friend.

"Good riddance to that lunatic." said the other guard.

Kimblee sighed. He was going to be sent to the electric chair pretty soon.

" **Do you wish for freedom without death?"** said a voice

"Who said that?" said Kimblee

" **Allow me to grant you that wish…"** said the voice again, and a Horror appeared, and **possessed** Kimblee.

The guards heard Kimblee scream, and saw Kimblee as a fish-like Horror. This Horror was known as Azdab. Azdab looked like how he did in _Garo: The Makai Flower_

Azdab sent a swarm of piranha fish, which then tore the guards to shreds and ate them alive.

Azdab then changed into Kimblee's form, and chuckled darkly

 **Jacob's dream world**

" _Jacob..."_ said a voice.

Jacob saw 6 men.

" _Who the heck are you guys?"_ Jacob asked.

" _My name is Taiga Saezima."_ said Taiga _"This is my son, Kouga, my grandson, Raiga, and 3 men who used the power of Garo, Ryuga Dogai, Leon Luis, and Alfonso San Valiante."_

" _Jacob, we have chosen you to be the new Golden Knight Garo."_ said Kouga

"Wow… _"_ said Jacob _"Do you guys really think I'm Makai Knight material?"_

" _We believe in you…"_ said Raiga, as Zaruba, who looked like how he did in the Tokusatsu appeared on Jacob's left hand

"I am Zaruba." said Zaruba "I was born when Garo was born, and I am forever with him."

" _Cool."_ said Jacob

" _Yeah...it sure is cool."_ said Ryuga

" _Good luck, Jacob."_ said Alfonso.

" _Our power is yours, kiddo."_ said Leon _"Take it."_

 _ **Dream over**_

Jacob woke up, and saw Zaruba and the Makai Sword. He also saw Alfonso San Valiante's gold cross pendant, which was gold, and had the Garo symbol, which was a ruby triangle.

"Wow..." said Jacob as he slid Zaruba onto his finger, put on his pendant, and grabbed his Makai Sword.

"Ooh! What a pretty pendant!" a voice similar to Chiyo Mihama from "Azumanga Daioh" piped up.

Jacob saw a girl about 14 in age, she wore a black and red dress, had black hair tied in unbraided pigtails, and dark blue eyes.

This was Scarlet, Jacob's little sis.

"Hi, sis." said Jacob

Later, Jacob told Jaden and Syrus his dream

"Whoa..." said Jaden "So, you're the new Garo?"

Jacob nodded

"Cool." said Jaden

Later, Kimblee faced a man who was walking down the sidewalk.

"You scared?" said Kimblee

The man was annoyed, and walked off, but saw a big fish.

"What the...?" said the man

"Ya scared?" said Kimblee

The man then watched Kimblee eat the fish, and Kimblee went bug-eyed, making the man scream

Kimblee was now howling with laughter

"YOU'RE SCARED!" said Kimblee in mid-laughter "YOU'RE REALLY SCARED!"

Kimblee now had a serious expression on his face.

"Enough..." said Kimblee "Now I feed!"

Kimblee then sent a swarm of piranha like fish at the man, eating him whole as Kimblee laughed like the madman he is.

This was witnessed by Jacob, who had a cold, expressionless look on his face.

"No doubt about it," said Zaruba "That man is possessed by the Horror known as Azdab."

Jacob then turned heel and walked off.

Later, Jacob was speaking with Zaruba.

"Who is the Horror we're up against?" said Jacob.

"It goes by the name of "Azdab"." said Zaruba "He likes to toy with his prey before devouring them."

"I'll cut Azdab down..." said Jacob, as he grabbed his Makai Sword, and walked out the door.

It was nighttime, and Kimblee was excited

"It's night!" cheered Kimblee "It's night, night, night!"

Sango noticed this, and took out her weapon

"Scared?" said Kimblee.

Sango shook her head

"You're boring..." said Kimblee "Oh, well... _bon apetit._ "

"That's as far as you go." said Jacob.

Kimblee saw a boy in red and black Gothic clothing with silver white hair that reached his upper back, and dark blue eyes, brandishing a Raiga Saezima Makai Sword with a black scabbard and handle, wearing the Dark Magic Ring, Zaruba on his left hand, and wearing Alfonso San Valiante's golden cross pendant around his neck.

"Hey, you emo." said Kimblee. "Move aside."

Jacob got mad, and drew his sword.

"First of all:" Jacob began "I am Goth, not Emo."

Jacob then slashed Kimblee twice with his Makai Sword, and kicked him aside.

"Second of all:" said Jacob "I'm not gonna sitby and watch a Horror like yourself make a meal out of one of my friends."

Jacob then stabbed Kimblee in the gut, and roundhouse kicked him in the head.

"Third of all:" said Jacob "If you ever come near my friends again, you get an Evil Crushing Dagger to your skull!"

Kimblee then rushed Jacob, but got kicked in the chin, and stabbed in the chest, before Jacob punched him in the frontal lobe.

"I don't believe this..." said Kimblee "A weak little kid like you..is a Makai Knight!?"

Zaruba spoke up

"He's more than just your run of the mill Makai Knight." Zaruba began "He's been chosen to be the new Golden Knight Garo!"

"GA-GARO!?" Said Kimblee, scared.

"Scared?" said Jacob.

"CURSES….!" Kimblee growled.

Kimblee then changed into his true Horror form, this was Azdab, looking like how he did in "Garo: The Makai Flower"

"Demon-beast Horror Azdab…." said Zaruba "It's him, alright..."

Jacob thrusts his Makai Sword into the air, and drew a circle with it, before snapping it down, transforming into Garo.

(GARO: THE ANIMATION OST: "Leon Garo Shoukan")

Garo looked like how he did in "Makai no Hana", but his helmet's eyes were the color of sapphires. He had Alfonso San Valiante's gold cross pendant in the middle of his breastplate. He had the Garo Sword, which had no sheathe, in his left hand.

"Let's go..." said Garo.

Garo then slowly walked towards Azdab, who sent a swarm of piranha fish at him, but Garo blocked it with one arm, making them harmlessly explode.

Azdab then sent another swarm of piranha fish at him, but they got blocked, and they harmlessly exploded too.

Garo then sent a 3 punch attack at Azdab's chest, sending the fish like Horror skidding back a few feet.

"Tormenting and devouring innocent people, the heartless Demon Beast Horror Azdab!" said Garo "I __will__ cut you down!"

Garo then lunged at Azdab, and impaled the Horror through the heart with the Garo Sword.

Azdab let out a dying screech, and exploded into a shower of blood.

Garo then switched out of his armor, and Jacob was in his place.

Jacob then walked off.

"And another one bites the dust." said Jacob, smirking.

"Hey, Kid!" said Sangou "You have a name?"

"It's Jacob!" said Jacob

"I'm Sango." said Sangou.

"Oh, are you Priest Miroku's lover?" said Jacob

"Yes, I am." said Sango "But...we're getting married soon."

"Oh, my goodness! Congrats, you two!" said Jacob

"OK, bye!" said Sango

"Bye!" said Jacob as he walked away.

(ED: "TRIGGER OF CRISIS" by JAM PROJECT)

(it shows Garo riding on Goten)

TIME'S UP! Haritsumerareta

STRAINED AT seijaku no naka de  
WARNING jaaku na kage ga ugomeku

CAN'T STOP! Koko made kitara  
FIGHTING! Tomaranai  
Tsuki no hadou kaze no sign shinobiyoru majuu!

Chi ni ueta yatsu no toiki  
Saa tachimukae onore ga sono inochi wo moyashitsukuse, Garo!

Yami wo saku raikou! Massugu ni sono ikari wo  
Ai wo mamoru chikai! Nani mo osorezu

Mada shiranai michi no chikara wo kakuseishita power wo  
Tokihanate mirai he habatake  
Fukinukeru kaze ni nare, Garo!

("WAGA NA WA GARO" instrumental plays)

Next time, on "Garo: The Dark Warrior"

A new Horror appears

Exta-"I never ate a Makai Knight before…."

Also, Jacob learns something.

Jacob-"So, there are more Makai Knights?"

Can Garo slay this monsterous bug?

Find out in Chapter 2: Vile Bug

Well, that was my best Garo fic EVER!

Be sure to read and review!


End file.
